


The Long Lost Princess

by nintendogeek2013



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogeek2013/pseuds/nintendogeek2013
Summary: This is a tale of the Long Lost Princess Yami's sister.





	1. Prologue

"Your Highness, your mother just gave birth to a baby girl," the servant said making the Pharaoh wake from his daydreaming. This birth was a birth he had been waiting for; everyone was excited that there would be a new member of the Royal family. The Pharaoh had tri-colored hair that was spiky and he had purple eyes. His spiky hair was red and black and his bangs were blonde. He had a large Tiara on his forehead and he wore a white tunic with a golden belt around his waist. It ended to above his knees. On his Tunic was a layer of purple and he wore a Purple cape that came past his feet. He had golden bracelets on his forearms, wrists and legs. On his feet he wore white slippers. Around his neck was the legendary Millennium Puzzle.

"What? She had the baby, well please excuse me," the Pharaoh said running off his throne and running through the halls to the room where his mother lie tired from giving birth to her new baby.

"Wait what about your duty?" One of his council members asked.

"I have to go because the child is my new sibling, it will be alright if I go for a little while."

He walked into the room and found that his eldest sister who was only a few years younger than him looking at the little girl in their mother's arms. His sister was dressed in white dress that went all the way down to her feet. It had slits on the side all the way up to her hips. Underneath the dress were white shorts. The top of the dress ended in spaghetti straps and there was a diamond hole cut out where her bellybutton was so it exposed her bellybutton. She had tri colored hair just like the Pharaoh that was tied into a ponytail.  
Her hair was red, black and blonde and she had purple eyes like the pharaoh as well. She had a Large Tiara that covered her forehead and had tight golden bracelets that were on her arms. You see this girl was a dragon tamer but not just any dragon tamer; she was the head of the dragon tamer. Her dress was like that so that it was easier for her to maneuver. Around her back was the legendary ribbon rod, which was a rod with the millennium eye on the front with golden ribbons coming out of the sides of the sphere on top. A rope that ran from the woman's shoulder down to her waist attached it. She looked happy to finally see her brother.

"Well there you are your highness, I thought you would never get here," she said with a sarcastic tone and a smile. "Mother is very tired, so we shouldn't stay too long."

"You're right," the pharaoh said nodding his head and smiling. "Hello mother," he said bowing to the queen, "how are you feeling?" His sister was standing next to the past queen who also had the same hair as her daughter and son. Their mother was beautiful with blue eyes and she was laying on a stone slab with a blanket over her. She looked very tired.

"Oh I'm alright just very tired, but very happy," she said with a smile. "Would you like to see your little sister?" She asked both her children. They both nodded their heads and came in for a closer look. In her arms was a little baby girl with the same blonde bangs as both her siblings. She had black and red hair also and her eyes were purple. She was wrapped in a tan cloth and she was looking intently at the both of them.

"Tee hee, she so cute," the big sister said giving her a smile.

"Yes she is," said the pharaoh. Though he looked a little like he wasn't really sure what he was going to do because he had never really been around babies that much.

"Do you want to hold her my son?" the queen asked. He shook his head yes and reached out his hands to hold the little girl. When he held her he was surprised at how light she was. She was staring intently at him with those big purple eyes of hers. The pharaoh couldn't help but smile as he looked at his sister, she was so cute!

"Let me hold her!" the eldest sister said taking the baby away from him, the pharaoh was slightly surprised by this but knew he needed to share littlest princesses' cuteness with his sister.

"Hi there little one, I'm your big sister and this is your big brother," she said giving the little one a smile.

"Hello there little one," the pharaoh said giving her a smile also.

"You're going to become a dragon tamer just like me, won't you and me and mother are going to train you," said the princess with excitement.

"But remember it is going to be extremely dangerous" the pharaoh reminded her starting to frown because he was remembering the hardships his sister had to go through to become the head of the dragon tamers.

"Well then you two as her older siblings are just going to have to protect her aren't you," their mother said with a weary smile. They both nodded and gave the baby back to their mother who was happy to have the little child back in her arms.

"I promise to look after you little one no matter what and to not let anything bad happen to you," the pharaoh said with confidence.

"We both will," the sister agreed. Unfortunately they had no idea what was to befall the little princess in the near future…


	2. Yugi's sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we meet up with Yugi and the gang

Yugi woke up to the morning sunshine streaming in through his window. Yugi stretched and was surprised a little when he heard the voice of his friend Yami.

“Good morning Yugi,” Yami said giving Yugi a smile. Yami was a pharaoh from 5000 years ago and he was a spirit trapped in the Millennium puzzle with no memory of who he was. Well that was until he and Yugi had gone to the museum with Tea and learned about some of his past.

“Good morning!” Yugi said with a tired smile.

“You look tired, you shouldn’t have stayed up all night preparing you deck,” Yami said with a concerned look on his face.

“Nah it’s okay we have to be prepared for this one she’s almost as good as I am with duel monsters,” Yugi said.

“What is she like?” yami inquired as yugi got out of bed to get dressed.

“Oh well Yuki is… well it’s better if you meet her in person than me telling you, yugi said with a smile.

“Very well” Yami said crossing his arms knowing he would have to wait. Yugi then got dressed and went downstairs to meet his grandpa who was getting the shop ready to be opened.

“Good morning grandpa!” Yugi greeted coming down the stairs.

“Good morning Yugi, Tea is waiting for you outside,” his grandpa replied back.

“Okay” Yugi said with a smile. Yugi had known Tea for a very long time. Yugi was about to walk out the door when his grandpa stopped him. He was holding a boxed lunch.

“What’s that for grandpa?” Yugi asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“I want you to give this to Yuki, give her my regards, tell her I said hi and that I love her,” His grandpa stated with a smile.

“Don’t worry I will,” Yugi said returning the smile, grabbing the lunch and heading out the door. As soon as Yugi headed out the door her ran into Tea. Tea was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes; she usually wore the school’s uniform but today she was wearing her yellow tube top shirt with her pink shorts, high black socks with pink sandals. She was also wearing her light pink jacket.

“Hi Tea,” Yugi said greeting her.

“Hi Yugi” Tea said. “Ready to go see your sister?”

“Yea I’ve got the tickets for the train right here,” Yugi said taking them out of his pockets.

“Okay then let’s head over to the train station,” She said. So they headed on over to the train station to meet their other friends Joey and Tristan. When they got to the train station they saw that Joey and Tristan were already there.

“Hey guys,” they both said in unison. Joey had blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his white shirt with a blue jacket over it and he was wearing dark blue jeans. Tristan was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt. He was also wearing a red jacket over his white shirt. They both had their tickets and were ready to go.

“I can’t wait to meet your sister Yugi” Joey said with excitement.

“Me neither” chimed in Tristan.

“Oh by the way Yug what is she like?” Joey asked.

“I’ll tell you guys more on the train.” Yugi said answering all their questions. They then went and handed in all their tickets and got their places on the train. Then the train started moving.

“So what is she like Yugi?” Tea wondered pressing Yugi for the answer.

“And does she have a lot of food there because I’m starving,” Joey said.

“Yeah I’m hungry too,” Tristan stated. Tea laughed.

“I thought you guys already ate,” Tea stated a smile on her face.

“Yea but it wasn’t enough.” They both moaned. Yugi and tea both started laughing.

“All right here’s what she’s like.” Yugi started and everyone got close and even Yami came in close to listen.

“Ok she looks a lot like me though we aren’t twins, she is also 15 years old, 1 year younger than us, she’s very kind and loving but if you get on her bad side you better be wary, oh and she’s a great cook,” he said. At that Joey and Tristan’s eyes sparkled.

“Hey why isn’t she living with you Yug?” Joey asked. Yugi’s face then turned down as he remembered why.

“She isn’t living with us because when Yuki and me were younger our mother passed away. At this everyone gasped and tea put her hand to her mouth. “Yuki can tell you more about it but the distress of losing our mother caused Yuki to stop eating. She just stopped living, and it wasn’t until I finally urged her to eat that she started eating again,” Yugi said voice cracking and tears starting fall down his face. “Then when my aunt came down for the funeral my grandpa and her thought that it would be a good idea for her to live in a place where she wouldn’t be reminded of my mother’s death. I wish she was able to live with us again, I don’t like when she’s all by herself.” Everyone stayed silent as Yugi finished, they were all devastated by what had been said.

“Yugi, I remember your mother passing away but I didn’t realize the impact of what it did to you and Yuki” Tea said wiping the tears that had fallen from her face.”

“Oh man to be so young and losing your mother, poor yuki” Joey said.

“Thanks guys, from what I’ve heard from my aunt said Yuki has been doing a little better since coming to stay with her all these years, but she still tends to get depressed and lately hasn’t been doing very good. ” Yugi said concern showing on his face.

“Well that settles it, when we get there we are going to have so much fun with your sister she won’t even have time to be depressed!” Tristan said bringing a fist up to his face.

“Yeah!” Everyone agreed smiling. After that a companionable silence fell over the group of friends as the train continued on its merry way to their destination. It gave Yugi time to contemplate what Yuki had said in the video she had sent him.

“Yugi what are you thinking about?” Yami asked concern showing on his features.

“Oh I’m just thinking about the videotape that we got the other day from her” Yugi replied coming out of his musings.

 

Yugi excitedly opened the package that he had gotten from his sister. He and Yuki would pass these videotapes back and forth talking to eachother through them, it’s not as if they couldn’t talk to eachother on the phone but this way they received comfort from seeing eachothers faces. Yugi excitedly input the videotape into the player. The tv turned and and Yuki’s face appeared just as it had every time Yugi got a video from her. What surprised Yami was the fact that Yuki looked so much like Yugi, it was as though he was looking at a female version of his charge but with longer hair. Yugi and Yami started to frown though when they noticed that Yuki looked as if she had been crying.

“Hi Yugi” Yuki said sniffling a little and rubbing her eyes. This sent him into protective mode and it made him wonder who in the world had made his little sister cry. Yami also started to become protective unsure as to where this feeling was coming from as he had never met Yuki before but assumed it came from Yugi.

“I’m not doing good big brother, I miss you, I miss grandpa and I can’t help but still miss mom” Yuki said tears now starting to come down her face. “As you know it’s coming up to the anniversary of her death and I can’t help but go back to that fateful day. It hurts Yugi, it hurts so bad, I know what you would say if you were here you would say that it’s ok that I miss her but that mom wouldn’t want me crying all the time like I do but it’s so hard and I don’t know how much more I can take without you,” Yuki cried. At this Yugi started to panic, it wasn’t good when she got into these phases of depression and he knew that something had to be done now.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to come visit because I could definetley use some of your encouragement right now” Yuki said showing a little smile. “If you’d be free this coming weekend I could really use it, give me a call so we can discuss it.” With that the screen went black and left Yugi panicing and wondering what he should do.

“What do we do Yuki needs me right now but she lives so far away” Yugi cried looking to Yami for guidance.

“Calm down Yugi, it will be alright let’s call up your sister and set things up for this weekend like she wanted, we don’t have anything going on and I’m sure Yuki would appreciate it.” Yami stated trying to remain level headed but concern still nawing away at him.

“Yeah your right, that’s exactly what we should do, thank you Yami for always being there when I need guidance” Yugi said giving the pharaoh a smile. With that Yugi went to call Yuki and while he did that Yami had some thoughts of his own. Why was he so concerned for Yuki when he had never interacted with her in his life. Was it just coming from sharing a body with Yugi who was her brother or was it something else. He felt a connection when he had gazed up his host’s sister but didn’t yet know what it meant.

 

“That videotape was indeed concerning Yugi” Yami replied looking out the window with his host. “I’m also concered about the connection I felt when we watched it.

“A connection? You felt a connection with my sister, what kind of connection?” Yugi asked looking surprised.

“I’m not quite sure, it was as though I knew her, there is no way I could possibly know her though” Yami replied frowning slightly.

“Hm well if you say there might be a connection then there just might be one Yami we will have to keep an eye out when we see her” Yugi replied now intrigued.

“Yes we will” Yami said. And with that the two continued to look out the window as the train rolled by, certain that things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I got this out a day late but here it is chapter two of the long lost princess. I own nothing except for the characters I have created.


	3. Yuki Ann Mutou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Yuki

As the train pulled into the station Yugi and the gang spied out the window a man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses holding up a sign that said Mutou on it. Yugi had remembered that his aunt had said how they had someone waiting for them. So they got out of the train and went up to the man to which he greeted them with a bow and a smile.

“Hello and welcome Mr. Mutou and friends,” the man curtly replied “I’m here to take you to the house follow me.”

“Alright thank you!” Yugi replied starting to follow the man.

“Anyone else getting shivers from following a guy in a suit” Joey said not too trusting of this man.

“Oh Joey this is one of the bodyguards that my aunt employs,” Yugi responded turning back to his friend.

“But Yug we haven’t exactly had luck with suits in the past have we” Joey quaked not trusting of his best friends innocence.

“Stop being such a baby Joey,” Tristan sneered walking also toward the car.

“Who’re you calling a baby nimrod!” Joey shouted now running after the bunch to the car. The drive was a quiet one everyone watched out the windows as hills and valleys went by to then be brought onto a path lined by many trees. The trees dipped lowly making a sort of natural tunnel that they went through. The tunnel seemed to go on for miles but eventually came out to be a clearing in which stood a glorious Mansion. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan all widened their eyes at it. 

“This is where Yuki lives?” Joey asked with awe.

“Yup this is where Yuki lives” Yugi said laughing.

“There must be at least 20 rooms in a house this big” Tea commented.

“Or more,” Tristan added. It was indeed an impressive house, it was a white three story mansion, with free standing columns by the front door. To the right side there seemed to be a garden that stretched for miles, and the sounds of fountains could be heard. To the left the gang noted that there were horse stables where horses could be heard wanting to come out at run.

“Wow Yuki must have so much fun here!” Tea commented a smile coming onto her face.

“I think she does have fun sometimes,” Yugi said shifting his bag on his shoulder and looking off into the distance.

“Hey something wrong pal?” Joey asked.

Yugi looked at Joey and everyone, “It’s just Yuki, I think really misses home, me and grandpa so it’s been kind of hard for her.”

“Well that’s what we’re here for, to make her day brighter and bring a smile to her face yeah? Tristan shouted raising a fist in the air.

“Yeah!” Yugi and Tea replied with smiles. With that they followed the guard up to and through the doors. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside with a grand staircase, many paintings on the walls and here and there little trinkets that Yugi’s aunt had collected over the years.

“Wow this place is gorgeous” Tea Exclaimed looking around.

“Yeah no kidding, you’re aunt must have a lot of money to throw around” Joey replied. Yugi was about to reply when something tall collided into him.

“Yugi!” His aunt shouted squeezing her nephew as hard as she could. “I’m so glad you’re here!” Yugi took a moment to look at his aunt since he hadn’t seen her in so long. She was dressed in white blouse with a red pencil skirt. She also wore black high heels to excentuate her legs. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and her blue eyes had tears shining in them.

“It’s good to see you too Aunt Cathorine” Yugi said trying hard to gain oxygen as his aunt squeezed the life out of him.

“Oh how wonderful you are here, how was the trip? Was it long? Did you have fun on the train ride? How are your studies going? Who’re your friends?” Aunt Cathorine tittered shooting question after question.

“Woah too many questions Auntie first let me introduce you to my friends” Yugi said quickly gestering to his friends. “This is Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and my best friend Joey Wheeler.”

“Hello” They all said in turn.

“Well its very nice to meet all of you, Yugi has told me so much about you in his letters, I hope you have an enjoyable time while you stay here,” Aunt Cathorine replied still holding tight to Yugi.

“Aunt Cathorine would it be possible to see Yuki now?” Yugi asked finally being freed from his aunt’s death grip. At the mention of Yuki, his aunt’s face grew solemn.

“Yes you can go see her but I’m afraid she has locked herself in her room again and she’s not doing too good,” Catharine replied.

“Don’t worry Auntie that’s what we’re here for” Yugi said reasurring her. “Why don’t you guys wait here and I will go see if Yuki wants to come out.”

“Ok why don’t you do that while I show your friends where you will be staying? Right this way” His aunt suggested leading the group of three away. Yugi watched them go and then walked up the grand staircase keeping his eyes on the door just the right of the stairs where he knew where his sister would be. As he came up to the door he didn’t hear anything going on inside but decided to knock anyway. Three quick knocks and then he heard a squeek and a scrambling around noise. Then the door quickly opened and out popped the face of his sister miss Yuki Mutou. Yuki looked slightly disheveled and she had tear tracks on her face. But the minute she saw Yugi a big smile split onto her face. 

“Yugi!” Yuki shouted throwing herself into a hug with her brother.

“Yuki!” Yugi shouted just as loudly hugging her tightly. “How are you doing? Were you crying just now? What’s wrong?” Yugi asked cupping his sisters face with concern.

“Oh Yugi I’m not doing ok, I’ll tell you about it more but I’m also just so happy to see you, I haven’t seen you in so long,” Yuki sobbed happy that she was finally with her family. Yuki was one who was never good with seperation or goodbyes and would always cry or hug you if she hadn’t seen you in a while. Tended to cry a lot but was able to be strong when she needed to be. As they pulled away Yugi could now clearly see what Yuki was wearing. She had a blue dress that had a puffy skirt and came down to her knees. The shoulders were puffy and the sleeves were tight and came down to a point over her hands. She had grey tights that went into her favorite blue heeled boots. At the top of the dress was a white color with a bow. Yugi remarked how adorable his sister looked. 

“Why don’t we go inside your room and we can talk about it yeah?” Yugi asked gesturing into her room.

“Okay” was the reply. They went into Yuki’s room which was clean except for an assortment of art supplies strewn on the floor. The walls were canvassed in pictures she had drawn. Yugi had to hand it to his sister she drew exceptionally well. They sat on her bed and Yugi held her hand. 

“So let’s hear all about what’s been going on with you” Yugi said looking directly into Yuki’s eyes. Yuki seemed heasitant and seemed to be deciding on something but then evidently made up her mind.

“Alright let me tell you about the nightmares.”


	4. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki talks about her nightmare, they have a meal and you get to meet Yuki's horse and other pet.

There she was walking alone in the darkness, where she was walking to she did not know nor did she know from whence she came. The air was oppressive as if each breath Yuki took needed much time and effort. Hands clasped in front of her she just kept walking until it occurred to her that she was all alone.

“Hello, anyone?” She called trying in vain to hear someones voice. She winced when echoes were her only reply. Slowly the panic set in and she began to run hoping that by running she would escape the bleak darkness that she found herself in. Left and right she ran tripping every once in a while, eventually she looked forward and found that there was someone standing a ways in front of her. She smiled and tried to call out.

“Hey excuse me I was wondering if you could hel…” She stopped, something caught her foot. She looked down and to her horror the inky darkness was slowly creeping up her leg. She tried in vain to kick, walk, anything that could get her free. She tried calling again to the stranger in front of her but to her dismay they started to walk away. She then felt a pull of her legs and fell to the ground, cringing when she fell but she felt no pain. Then she started being dragged the opposite way of the stranger and when she looked back she saw a wave of darkness itching to consume her. Yuki tried her hardest nails clawing at the ground hoping to find way to escape.

“Wait Please! Don’t leave, Please help me” she wailed as the person walked further and further away. “Please Don’t go!” Yuki screamed the blackness slowly curling this way and that covering her body. Her vision dimmed and the last thing she saw was the person walking away and her reaching out.

“Please don’t go…”

“Ahhh!” Yuki woke up in a cold sweat, shivering and hugging herself. She started crying, what a horrific nightmare. This wasn’t the first of these nightmares she had had plenty of them, always a stranger walking away. Never hearing her cries for help.

 

By the time Yuki was done explaining her dream Yugi observed that she was quaking, holding her arms and tears threatening to fall. Yugi wrapped an arm around his sister and brought her close.

“Yuki its just a nightmare, I would never let that happen to you” he replied confidently. He gently cupped the side of her face and turned it. The look Yugi got broke his heart, in her eyes she looked broken, hurt and terrified. “I promise, pinky swear” he pulled out his pinky. Yuki looked between Yugi, the pinky, then she smiled, not a full smile as Yugi observed. Unlike Yugi, Yami was battling an inner struggle, something didn’t feel right. 

“Pinky Promise” Yuki replied shaking pinkies with him. They then hugged and went out of the room. Outside everyone looked like they were holding their breath as if they might be in a waiting room in a hospital Yuki noticed with a smile. Aunt Catherine ran to her and hugged her super tight to the point that Yuki couldn’t breath. With a look of alarm she stiffened looking like a statue. Yugi put it away for something he would ask his sister later. Everyone asked Yuki if she was alright, she nodded stiffly and they went down to eat.

Food was excellent thought Joey and Tristen as they gobbled and stuffed themselves. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits except for Yuki. Tea noticed this and leaned over to Yuki’s side and whispered “Hey, is everything ok?”   
Yuki was currently picking at her soup and at first didn’t hear, but when she did she started and looked at Tea surprised for a split second then her face broke into a smile.

“Yes I’m ok, just not very hungry” she replied looking back down at her soup.

“Ok, but if anything is going on, we’re here for you Yuki” Tea smiled. Yuki nodded her head and went back to picking at her food when a hand landed on her shoulder, she froze and slowly looked up, there was her aunt with that saccharine smile on her face. Yuki knew that look and her heart quickened at what came next. Yugi observed that his aunt whispered something in Yuki’s ear and then Yuki shot straight up sitting back rigid straight hands on the table and she started eating her soup. Her eyes though held fright, fear and a want to be anywhere but that meal at the moment. Yuki looked to her brother, Yami noted that the words that came to mind were Help! He and Yugi would need to talk to Yuki again without his aunt’s haunting presence. After the meal Aunt Catherine suggested that Yuki take her friends and go see the horses outside which Yuki readily agreed. So they walked outside the house through the garden and over to what looked like a well together looked after barn. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, this place was somewhere where she could forget her troubles and just relax. She loved petting the horses and feeling the energy of the being beneath her touch. The horses would nuzzle her neck and hip searching for the sugar cubes in her pocket.

“So here we are guys, this is my special place” Yuki sighed, “this is where I come when I need time to think, where I can get away from the world and just be at peace.”

Yuki opened up the barn doors with a flourish and inside were 2 horses one as black as pitch and one dappled brown and white.

“Wow these horses sure are pretty” Tea observed.

“Yeah and look at all the hay they’re eating” Joey exclaimed.

“Exactly just as much as you ate at lunch or maybe you ate more than the horse” Tristen laughed slinging his arm around Joey.

“Hey you were stuffing your mouth too you nimrod” Joey said “And who are you calling a horse?”

“You, you horse” Tristen snickered

“Why I oughta…” Joey said getting ready to swing. Everyone started laughing and Yuki looked worried but Yugi explained that that was how those two got along with each other.

“These guys do eat a lot but that’s because they spend so much energy when I ride them” Yuki laughed going up and stroking the black one.

“You can ride?” Joey asked stars gleaming in his eyes.

“I can, I’ve been riding since I was 8 years old” Yuki proudly stated, “I could teach you a thing or two about riding if you would like.”

“You could teach all of us, but this one” Tristen gestured to Joey “will need special help.”

“Special help what is that supposed to mean!?” Joey snapped “I don’t need any help I know how to ride a horse!”

“You do?” Yugi and tea replied questionably.

“Of course I do,” Joey strutted up to the black horse, it looked Joey in the eye and Joey felt an almost indignation coming off the horse. He tried to get close but when he did the horse started neighing and rearing up.

“NEHH!!!” Joey screamed falling on his butt. Yuki quickly came over and shushed the horse grabbing onto its muzzle and whispering sweet things to it. It quickly calmed down under her touch and then sniffed around Yuki’s pocket searching for something sweet. Yuki giggled and pulled out a super cube and gave the horse the treat it was seeking.

“Sorry about that Noir is kind of touchy, she only allows me to ride her” Yuki stated helping Joey up off the hay strewn ground. Joey was grateful for the help but when looking at the horse decided it was better to stay away.

“ Ha ha that’s what you get for trying to tame something smarter than you” Tristen snickered.

“Hey I’d like to see you try” Joey stated.

“Maybe I will and I’ll do better” Tristen also tried and Yuki tried to stop him but the same thing happened and Joey just laughed his face off. Tristen and Joey were about to get into another fight but then Yugi interrupted

“Wow Yuki, you’re really good with that horse.”

“Yeah you calmed her down in no time flat” Tea agreed.

“Like I said she will only let me ride her and she understands me” Yuki smiled looking into Noir’s eyes. “Do you guys want to see me ride her?” Everyone agreed that they wanted to see Yuki ride Noir. Yuki’s eyes lit up and so she quickly got the saddle and reins. She pulled herself onto the horse and trotted with Noir out of the barn. Everyone quickly observed that Yuki was not only good, she was excellent at riding. Even in a dress she rode normally starting into a trot, then into a gallop and then into a full run. Yuki and the horse became one riding back and forth in the field. She loved this, the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, the speed, her heart racing. She felt free, like she could go anywhere at all and nothing would hold her back. She came back to a trot and went back to everyone. They were all gleaming with excitement.

“That was amazing!” They exclaimed coming to greet Yuki and Noir. Yugi noticed that while Yuki was riding she had a crazed look in her eyes, it excited Yuki because it gave him a glimpse of his real sister hiding underneath all the sadness, but it also slightly scared him. Yuki put Noir away and as she came out of the stall there was a rustling in the hay. Noir reared and Yuki had to calm her down almost getting crushed by her hooves.

“Calm down Noir!” Yuki shouted trying to calm the horse.

“Yuki what is that!?” Yugi exclaimed coming to try to help her.

“I’m not quite sure but I think I might have an idea” she said.

“It’s a snake!” Joey screamed jumping into Tristen’s arms.

“EEK!” Tea cried as the thing whatever it was jumped out of the hay, over the stall wall and into the bigger pile of hay. It was the size of a small sized dog.  
“That’s no snake” Yugi stated coming out the stall with Yuki.

“I’ll go check it out” Yuki said going forward toward the hay.

“Are you sure Yuki, just be careful” Yugi warned. Yuki nodded and crept closer to the hay. The creature shuffled around in the hay but stopped when Yuki came near. Yuki turned and put a finger to her lips and everyone nodded. She sneaked closer to the hay and quickly thrust her arms in trying to find what she was looking for, when she found it she pulled the creature out of the hay and it was snarling and snapping trying to get away.

“Try all you want, it’s not gonna work, you know you’re not supposed to be near the horses” Yuki chided bringing it close and looking it in the eye.

Everyone was suprised not only because Yuki was not surprised by what she was holding but also because of what she was holding. She was indeed holding a creature the size of a small dog. It was a duel monster but not just any duel monster it was a winged dragon, wings, teeth and spikes in all. 

“Yuki is that what I think it is?” Yugi gasped coming up to look at it. Tristen, Tea and Joey looked scared they had already dealt with real monsters before and if it was like the last time, this time would not be very good and they would be in for a fight.

“Yes Yugi it is, and she is in big trouble” Yuki said holding the dragon close and looking angry. Yugi was surprised because this dragon looked sad as it flattened its bat like ears knowing it was in trouble. Yuki had indeed told her not to go in by the horses as it would scare them when she shifted in the hay, but it just felt so good and the smells were so good.

“Do you realize that’s a duel monster?!” Joey shouted jumping out of Tristen’s arms and going over and pointing to it, to which the duel monster in question bared its over sized fangs. Yuki shushed it and she stopped.

“Yeah they are dangerous and need to be gotten rid of!” Tristen also shouted.

“Yuki these creatures are dangerous why do you have one?” Tea asked.

“Listen you guys I won’t let you get rid of her, she’s my pet!” Yuki cried. 

“Ok why don’t we calm down, Yuki why don’t you tell us what happened and why you have a dragon” Yugi suggested. Everyone calmed down but Yuki still looked guarded.

“Ok… I’ll tell you” Yuki said hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for reading, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I wrote a chapter, life's been happening and I haven't written in so long that its hard to get back into but I'm trying :D


	5. ch. 5 A Girl and Her Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki tells of her encounter with a certain creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please like and review please. What I'm gonna start doing is if you are following my other stories I'm gonna put those aside for right now and work on just this story and I'm gonna work on one at a time, so eventually I will get to those other stories. Its just right now this story has been on the forefront of my mind and I just really need to get it out there. Thank you <3

Gotta get away, Gotta get away! That was the only thought coursing through Yuki’s mind as she ran out the door, running to the only place she felt safe. As she was running she slowly felt the tears form and she tried desperately to keep them in. Almost there, almost there and she finally made it to the safety of the barn and closed the door. Finally inside she slid down the door, put her head on top of her knees and let the tears fall. The punishment that day had been especially cruel, every time Yuki did something out of line, or didn’t act like a lady her Aunt would go get that. That thing that was used to punish her, the hard leather smacking her skin so hard it felt like Yuki’s back was on fire. Every touch brought screaming and pleading, begging her to stop, but the pain didn’t abate there, not until she was turned around and her aunt had the audacity to slap her in the face call her a monster and say “ That is not how a lady should act but its what you deserve” in that cold voice of hers. So Yuki ran, ran to only place that she deemed safe and to the creatures who didn’t judge her. As Yuki sat there on the straw laid floor she heard the soft neighing of noir. Yuki looked up and wiped her eyes. She stood up on shaky legs, and walked to noir every step feeling the pain in her back.

“Oh Noir…” Yuki cried, cradling the horses velvety nose in her hands, “I don’t know how much more I can do, you two are the only ones besides the maids who actually care. I need to get out, I need to find Yugi and my grandpa, but I’m scared.”

Noir nudged her hands as if to offer comfort to her, which made her crack a small smile. “Oh Noir you always know what to…” rustle rustle rustle. Yuki started, where had that sound come from she looked around the barn but all she could see was the two horses looking back at her with their gentle eyes. Rustle rustle, there it was again she wasn’t just hearing things. Yuki narrowed her eyes and crept over into the unused stall where the noise was coming from. At first she saw nothing but then one of the clumps of hay started to shake. That sent her on alert, what if it was a snake or a opossum. Yuki didn’t want it to hurt her horses, she had heard stories of opossums coming into barns and biting at horses. “Well not on my watch!” She thought. Grabbing the nearby pitchfork Yuki crept down and got closer to the pile, slightly wincing from the pain in her back. She steeled herself and with a determined expression poked at the pile. At first it stopped but whatever it was turned around and struck out with what looked like a three clawed foot. As far as Yuki knew opossums and snakes did not have claws. Then she carefully wiped the hay away and uncovered a blue body with what looked to be spikes coming out of the back, then more a pair of blue wings and the claws that had lashed out at her. The last bit of hay uncovered a pair of bluish purple eyes, two pointed ears and big snout. She had seen the cards but never played the game duel monsters, her brother and grandpa played a lot of it. But Yuki couldn’t believe her eyes at what she was looking at. She had heard the stories of monsters appearing in the real world that past few months, but still to see one for herself, she was rather shocked.

“Um… he hello there, are you friendly” Yuki stuttered putting out a hand. All of a sudden the little dragon leapt up at her face with its large array of teeth, Yuki only had seconds of being able to back away before she would had a bite mark on my hand. She jumped up readying her pitch fork like a great weapon. The winged dragon bared its fangs, growling and lashing out its tongue in a scary display. Yuki stopped when she noticed bloody scratch marks all over its body.

“Hey you’re hurt, want me to help you?” She asked. Yuki kneeled down again and extended her hand. “here I won’t hurt you see, here I’ll throw the pitch fork over there” Yuki threw the pitchfork and had both hands out. But the little dragon still growled and seemed to not trust her. It tried to move around causing its wounds to be worse.

“Hey don’t move you’re only gonna make it worse” she chided reaching out to stop the dragon. But that was the wrong move and the creature returned her hand with a snarl.

“Ok ok, see I’m backing up” she said bringing both her hands up. Yuki looked at the little creature, the poor thing looked in pain it needed treatment. She thought and came up with a good idea. “Ill be right back, stay here” she said excitedly. Yuki ran out of the barn as fast as her legs would take her, she got to the door of the house and paused. If she went in there while her aunt was still irate Yuki could get worse than the lashings or the slap. But with a determined expression she opened the door and headed to the kitchen down the hall.

Yuki knew where the maids kept the bandages and gauze from all the times the maids had patched the young girl up. She pulled herself up onto the counter and looked in the cabinet. Yes! Bandages and cleaning ointment, hopefully the dragon would sit still enough for Yuki to tend to her. She quietly crept out of the kitchen hoping no one would catch her. Thankfully no one did and she ran back to the barn. Amazingly the dragon was still there lying on the bed of hay with its wings curled underneath it. It looked up at Yuki who had a surprised look on her face and the dragon responded with a snarl and a sort of squeaking sort of noise which seemed to say to Yuki “Yeah I’m still here”.

“See here I have some bandages and ointment that will help with those cuts you have, if you just let me…” Yuki said trying to grab the dragon and failing as it hopped away from her arms every time. It snarled as if to say it didn’t want Yuki’s help. But she would not give up. Maybe the little dragon would like something to eat and there was food in the fridge but Yuki wasn’t sure how she would explain to the maids or to her aunt about missing food. But she figured she would find a way. So she ran all the way back to house, into the kitchen and to the fridge.

“What to get?” She thought. “Ah here’s some hamburger meat, I wonder what dragons eat exactly? Well only one way to find out!” Yuki grabbed the meat and started running out of the kitchen, peered around and saw the maids here and there doing their chores. Yuki decided the best course of action would be to hide the meat behind her back and every time she ran into one of the maids she turned to face them. “Hello young miss”. They responded in kind as Yuki said to hello to them and made her way out the door. Finally back in the barn, Yuki noticed that the dragon had not moved from its spot on the floor, it just looked up at her with a bored expression on its face. Or what appeared to be a bored expression on its face as far as Yuki could tell.

“Here I got you something to eat, I don’t know if you eat meat or what dragons eat but I figured with those teeth that you probably ate meat” Yuki babbled nervously. She carefully set the meat down in front of the dragon and backed off a little bit. The dragon looked from her to meat, from her to the meat. It slowly began moving its way toward the meat keeping its eyes on Yuki. Yuki stared back. Then all of a sudden the dragon lunged at the meat, swinging its head from side to side as it shook pieces of meat here and there before finally swallowing the meat whole. The horses reared up as it scared them and Yuki had shielded her eyes from the onslaught of flying meat.

The dragon licked its lips over its teeth and started licking its claws. Yuki thought this would be a good time to try to help the dragon.

“Hey ok since I fed you may I see your wounds so that I can help you?” Yuki questioned. The dragon paused in its cleaning to look at Yuki and look at her outstretched hands, slowly it cautiously made its way over to Yuki. It sniffed her hands and gave her hand a little lick to which Yuki cried “EEEEEE!” Which made the dragon bare its teeth again at her and back away.

“Ah no no come back see I can be calm if you want calm I can be calm” Yuki soothed. The dragon looked dubious but proceeded to cautiously again go for Yuki’s hands. The dragon sat between Yuki’s hands. Yuki had never touched a dragon before, this one was so warm like a little furnace. She could feel the rough leather of its scaly skin. Slowly Yuki picked the dragon up, it was the size of a chicken. She went over to the bandages and started to put first the ointment and then the bandages on the dragon. All the while the dragon stared at Yuki while she meticulously applied each bandage using care whenever possible. After Yuki was done applying the bandages as a way of saying its thank you Yuki supposed it stood on its hind legs and licked Yuki’s cheek that had been slapped. Yuki smiled and put her hand to her cheek and all at once she couldn’t feel the pain in her cheek anymore.

“Di-did you heal my cheek?” She asked. The dragon barked in reply, wagged its tall in a gesture that she supposed meant yes. “Well thank you” grinned Yuki. Yuki turned her head to look out the barn door and found that the sky was growing dark.

“Oh no!” She cried “My aunt will kill me, what time is it? Oh no it’s probably time for dinner I gotta head back.” She got up and the dragon made a move to follow.

“No no no you have to stay here in the barn, where my Aunt won’t see you, if she sees you she might want to take you away from me” Yuki replied petting the dragon on the back. As she turned to leave she heard a voice.

“Thank you.” Yuki turned to look but no one was there except the dragon looking back at her.

“Di-did you just talk?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my story, I own nothing except my characters. I hope you guys review.


End file.
